ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony DiNozzo Senior
Anthony D. DiNozzo Senior (or "Senior") is a businessman who is also the father of former NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior, the father-in-law of former NCIS Special Agent Ziva David and grandfather of Tony and Ziva's daughter, Tali David-DiNozzo. Biography Pre-Series NCIS Season 7 DiNozzo Senior made his debut appearance in the NCIS Season 7 episode, "Flesh and Blood". NCIS Season 8 NCIS Season 9 NCIS Season 10 NCIS Season 11 In Episode 16 "Dressed to Kill", DiNozzo Senior saw his son shoot and kill a man impersonating a Navy officer. Senior was shocked, and remarked he had never realized his son's job was so dangerous. Senior informs his son during the episode that he is marrying Linda Turner, Tony's godmother and best friend to Tony's mother. NCIS Season 12 NCIS Season 13 NCIS Season 14 Occupation Senior describes himself as a businessman, specializing in art. He has visited Europe more than once, and has connections in the art world that even NCIS utilizes upon occasion. In "The Artful Dodger", Senior learns of the ambiguity regarding whether he is a shady or legitimate businessman from Timothy McGee, and he is shocked to learn that Tony has told others his father may be a con artist. In an effort to set the record straight, Senior tells his son: "I've pretended to be better than I am. I've dealt with some pretty shady folks. But son, I am not a con artist. I am an entrepreneur." Personality Senior is remarkably similar to his son in more than one way. He is a lover of movies, he womanizes, and he can be incredibly bull-headed and stubborn. Senior does not share the rather immature sense of humor that his son has retained into adulthood, however. Nonetheless, Senior has a sense of humor too, and in Season 12 makes a joke about his womanizing ways. While Senior was a questionable father to his son when Tony was a child, he is indicated to have been neglectful, not cruel or deliberately abusive. Despite this carelessness and the wide gap it created between him and his son, Senior is shown to be an intelligent and even caring person. A rare glimpse at his better, warmer side is seen as Tony ends his career with NCIS in the Season 13 finale "Family First", where Senior is delighted to become a grandfather. Tony remarks on his own personality, as well as that of his father, in "No Good Deed", saying: "DiNozzos. We're impulsive. We act before we think." Senior has some self-awareness, as well as ability to admit to his mistakes. He tells Zoe in "No Good Deed" that he fears his committing too quickly, marrying several times, may have scared Tony and caused him to do the opposite for many years: don't commit at all. Appearance Senior bears a significant resemblance to his son- or rather, the other way around. His formerly-dark hair has turned silver-gray over time. One difference is that Tony is noticably taller than his father. Senior tends to dress formally, in keeping with his occupation as a businessman with upper-class aspirations and connections. Relationships * Anthony DiNozzo Jr.- The elder DiNozzo has had a long and challenging relationship with his son. He is not even mentioned until 7 seasons in, and over time it becomes clear that there are reasons for the many years of separation between him and his son. Anthony DiNozzo Jr. was neglected many times in his childhood, once being left in a hotel room for several days. Senior is never shown or referenced to have been deliberately abusive of his son, but rather neglectful and careless. It is indicated that they were never remotely close with each other when Tony was growing up. Senior's affinity for American Civil War reenactments, where his son was made to carry a bucket the reenactors defecated- earning Tony the nickname "Little Poop Boy: directly influenced Tony's strong dislike of anything having to do with the Civil War. Despite the many differences, the two DiNozzos have a surprising amount in common. Both men can be stubborn, but also charming (especially towards women) and both men are cinephiles. They begin to reconcile starting around Season 10, and especially in Season 13, when Senior and Junior begin to bond as they both react to the entry of Tony's daughter, Tali, into their lives. * Leroy Jethro Gibbs- Senior and Gibbs have something uniquely in common. One is a father figure to Tony, and the other is his father, but has not been much of a father figure to him. Senior recognizes the way his son respects and even looks up to Gibbs. In Season 11's "Dressed to Kill", Senior remarks, "You've been more of a father to him than I have in the last 12 years". In "No Good Deed", Senior admits to Gibbs that he does not know how much longer he will live, and that he wants to spend the rest of his life making Tony, his son, his priority. Gibbs responds that he understands Senior's desire to live closer to his son, admitting that he wishes his father had lived closer to him in his final years. * Timothy McGee- Senior is shown to be friendly with McGee in Season 12, calling him "Tim" when he shows up at the NCIS offices in "No Good Deed". In "The Artful Dodger", Senior learns from McGee that Tony has told people his father is/was a con artist, rather than a legitimate businessman. McGee is reluctant to admit this, but Senior, like his son, has a way of going after the answers. * Abby Sciuto- Senior is shown to have a friendly relationship with Abby, though he usually called her "Abigail". In Season 11, he and Abby greet each other like friends when Senior visits the NCIS offices in "Dressed to Kill". Appearances For a more detailed list, see Anthony DiNozzo Senior/List of Appearances. Category:Americans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Civilians Category:Suspects